Anniversary Pranks
by LilacMayn
Summary: It's their anniversary, of pranks. But while in the school dance she hits her head and comes to a resolution, why did she start going out with him in the first place? Sequel to Welcome to the House of Anubis. A new chapter added. Now I'm Done.
1. Shower of Glitter

Prologue:

Alexa's journal/thoughts-

**(Right after the kiss) Monday,**

I can't believe what just happened, I, Alexandra Ann Venn, have kissed Jerome Clark, for at the most, three minutes. But I will admit it was funny seeing everyone's faces when we decided to tell them we were an item.

I wonder how we'll go from here, I mean, he always flirted with me, and I was suppressed the feeling of liking it. I guess ever since the day I arrived at Anubis there was something between us, the fact that when Jerome… and Alffie pranked me, I pranked back, made us have something in common.

**3 months later, Friday**

Today is the day, our anniversary, we celebrate every month, but today is different. Today our anniversary is on the same day as the school's Winter Dance, and sadly I have to go. Jerome won our last anniversary prank (A/N: Explanation- Instead of giving gifts fro each other, Jerome and Alexa agreed that they would prank each other. They each get one prank, who ever gets pranked the hardest, had to do one thing the winner wanted.) and the thing that he wanted was for me to do was go to the Winter Dance with him. Jerome might have won for the past two months, but today was going to be my month, I had the perfect prank planned.

Now I have to go and get ready, wish me good luck, I'll need it. Dances might be Amber's heaven, but it's my worst nightmare. I know how to dance, sure, but when I'm going in a thigh-length, red and black, strapless dress with high-hills, it's going to be a long night. At least I'll get my payback for Jerome making me go to that stupid dance. Again wish me luck!

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

Alexa opened the door of her room, she still didn't have a roommate, she was getting her dress for the Winter Dance. As she opened the door of her room, a shower of gold and silver glitter fell and covered her whole room. _'Looks like Jerome has pulled his anniversary prank, I'm so going to win.' _Alexa said to herself.

Now she had to go thank him, she climbed down the stairs, only to see her tall, blond boyfriend standing in the middle of the room, watching a TV show with Mara, Fabian, Nina, Alffie and Amber. Perfect, he was in the perfect position for her to tackle him to the ground.

She moved slowly to the living room, no one saw her, then out of no where, she tackled him. She was on top of him, he looked at her in surprise for a second, than grinned. "I take it you have seen my prank." he said, his grin turned into a smirk, she loved his smirk. Now she was trying suppressing the urge to kiss him, but because of the fact of their current position and that everyone was probably staring at them, she didn't kiss him, she just smiled.

"Yes, and my prank will beat yours by a mile." she gloated. Jerome smiled, than leaned forward, like he was going to kiss her. But at the peak of the moment, he flip them, so now he was on top of her and kissed her.

They weren't sure for how long they kissed, but it was long enough for five angry teenagers to clear their thoughts, and Patricia to come down the stairs and say. "Heavens, take a break. If Nina and Fabian can keep their hands of each other until the dance, so can you." Patricia pulled Jerome off of Alexa, just as Fabian and Nina's faces turned back from a scarlet blush to their normal color.

Alexa and Jerome looked at each other and laughed. "Okay, it's time for the girls to get ready!" Amber said excited.

Nina, Mara, Amber and Patricia headed up stairs, Alexa shot Jerome a sad look. "Remind me again why I'm going?" she asked.

"Because I won last month, and plus, we'll have loads of fun!" he said trying to get her in the mood, but no luck, so he kissed her forhead and let her climb the stairs to her room.

She headed up the stairs, still not seeing the fun in going to a dance. She had to make a stop at her -now covered in glitter of gold and silver- room to get her dress and shoes, then she had to go to Amber and Nina's room for the make-up and hair styles. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! The good stuff is going to take place on the next chapter, don't forget to review.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


	2. The Dance

Chapter 2-

Alexa opened the door of Nina's and Amber's room, she was amazed of how the room changed from a normal dorm room of two teenage girls to a professional's beauty salon.

It was only one o'clock when the five girls started to get ready. After doing their nails, hair, make-up and accessorizing, the clock read seven o'clock the exact time the dance started.

Nina looked awesome, Fabian was going to flip, she was wearing a midnight blue dress that went perfect with her eyes, hair and skin color. Amber was going to the dance with Alffie as a friends, she was wearing a dress with three different shades of pink. Mick and Mara made up, they were going to the dance as a couple, she was wearing a white/cream dress with blue straps. Patricia was going alone, but she looked amazing, she was wearing a black dress with red straps.

Alexa stared at herself in the mirror, Mara and Amber said she looked breath taking, but she felt stupid dressing to just to go to a dance where people know how you look like. The girls were starting to go down the stairs. Alexa put on her red high-heels and looked at herself in the mirror one last time, she sighed. _'Time to get this over with.' _she said to herself.

* * *

Jerome and the other guys started to get ready at six o'clock. Unlike the girls, the guys didn't take that long of a time to get ready. Jerome was wearing a black tuxedo, so were to other guys.

At seven o'clock, the girls started to come down. Fist ones down were Amber and Patricia, Alffie, who was standing next to Jerome, looked amazed at Amber. Jerome was surprised that Amber had agreed to go to the dance with Alffie.

Next came Mara and Nina, Mick looked more shocked then he did when Mara got herself a new image. Fabian just stood there speechless, with his mouth open. Jerome laughed at the three boys, who stared shocked and amazed at their dates, he laughed because he knew that no matter how beautiful a girl might look, he would never stand there speechless, with amazement in his eyes and his mouth agape. But a question hung in Jerome's head, where was Alexa?

As soon as he thought that, his girlfriend came down. She was wearing a red, thigh-length, strapless dress. She looked… she looked… "Amazing." the words escaped his open mouth.

She walked in front of him and closed his open mouth. "Glad you like it," she said to him, then peaked his lips. "Because I feel stupid." she said as she grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

* * *

When they got to the dance, everyone started to dance. Even Patricia found someone, he was a tall boy from their drama class. Alexa was having a great time, Jerome could see it in her brown eyes. "Are you still regretting coming to the dance?" he asked her.

"I'll admit it, I don't regret it." she said as he spun her around, she came back to him and whispered in his ear. " But you might, I mean, we could have stayed at home, alone."

He gulped, but she laughed. Jerome was about to say something, but just then, her phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this." she said apologetically. Alexa walked outside.

Jerome went to the punch table, he stayed there for almost half an hour. _'Where is Alexa?' _he thought. Jerome walked outside to look for her and he saw Alexa, on the grass and she looked like she had been knocked out. He called for help, Nina and Fabian interrupted their slow song just to help, and so did everyone from Anubis House came.

"What happened?" Mick asked.

"She went to take a call and she took too long, so I decided to look for her." Jerome tried to explain.

"We should take her to Trudy." Fabian said.

Jerome carried Alexa from the school to Anubis House. Trudy said it would be best if they laid Alexa on her bed, and if she didn't wake up, they would take her to the hospital.

After one hour, Alexa woke up. Everyone was happy but Alexa didn't look for an explanation to what happened or anything that someone would ask if they were knocked out, she just looked at Jerome and asked. "Why are we an item in the first place?"

* * *

**A/N: A bit cliffy, I know. But hope you like it, don't forget to review.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


	3. Why Do You Love Me?

"Why are we an item?" Alexa asked to everyone's surprise.

Jerome just looked at her and replied sweetly. "Because you like me and I like you."

"But why do you like me? Why do you think I like you?" she asked him.

"I like you because you are pretty, funny, smart, strong, you like most of the things I like, you laugh at my jokes and I love it that no matter how much I screw up, you are always there for me." Jerome said to his own surprise of how much he liked her.

Alexa's expression didn't change at his declaration, she looked at him more serious. "Why do you think I like you?" she asked again.

Jerome looked confused for a moment, he opened his mouth. "Because I'm a good kisser?" he said, but from his confusion, it sounded like a question.

"And I don't think I could be with a guy just because of that." she sat up from her laying position on her bed, and Jerome sat on her bed. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" she gestured towards the others, they followed her command.

When they were alone, Jerome looked deeply into her almost-black brown eyes and asked. "Are you breaking up with me?" he put all of his hurt in his voice, almost making Alexa regret what she was doing.

"I just have one thing to say to you," she leaned close to his ear and said. "Happy Anniversary, you've been pranked!" After she said that, she heard voices outside the room yelling, 'I can't believe it!' and 'That was a prank?'. she just ignored all that and kissed Jerome, before he to sense of what she just happened.

When she broke away, Jerome wasn't mad, he just smiled and kissed her. Alexa leaned back on her bed and Jerome followed, like most of their kisses happened, someone walked in and interrupted, but this time it wasn't a student, it was Trudy. "Oh my…" she said at the sight of the two teenagers kissing on Alexa's bed.

Jerome and Alexa broke away and all Alexa was able to say was. "Hey, Trudy." both Jerome and Alexa looked as red as tomatoes, they been caught kissing before, but never by Trudy.

* * *

Knowing that Alexa was alright, the students went back to the dance, all but Jerome and Alexa. Alexa climbed down the stairs in her pajamas, to find Jerome also in his pajamas waiting for her on the couch. She sat on the couch next to him, he hugged her waist, bringing her head towards his chest.

"Interesting day today." she said.

"Why do you like me?" Jerome asked the question that had been in his mind ever since she told him it was a prank. "I told you why I liked you, why do you like me?"

"Here is the problem, I don't like you," she said, he frowned at her. He was about to leave, but she tugged at his hand and looked brought his face close to her's. "Because I love you."

Jerome kissed her deeply, but then broke away with a mischief smirk on his face. "Why do you love me?"

Alexa smiled. "I love you because you are funny, hot, you have an amazing personality, every time I see you smirk I have a giant urge to kiss you and because you have always cheered me up no matter how sad I am." she said to him.

"I love you too." he said, then smiled deeply and kissed her.

But this was no ordinary kiss, on this kiss Alexa felt the same fire and electricity from their first kiss. It felt like their first kiss, they only broke away for air, but this time, no was watching or spying. So no one interrupted them.

When they finally broke away for more than just three seconds, they smiled. Alexa leaned back on Jerome's chest and they talked, they talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

Nina and Fabian were the first ones to arrive back at Anubis House. They saw the sleeping couple on the living room, they both didn't dare waking them up, so they said their goodnights, they kissed and went to their rooms.

Alffie, Amber and Patricia were the next ones to arrive, they saw the sleeping couple and immediately started to plot on how they could use that moment to their advantage. Amber thought it was sweet, but she still took twenty pictures of them with her phone, then went to bed. Patricia and Alffie almost woke the two up, but Mick and Mara came back. The two were about to kiss, but Patricia and Alffie busted in and told them about Alexa and Jerome.

The four teenagers decided not to wake them up, but it was to no avail, because after all of the talking they woke up. Alexa and Jerome were too tired to get mad at the others, so they kissed and went to bed.

All was well at Anubis House, but one thing no one questioned or wondered, where was Victor on the night of the dance? That is the question no one bothered to ask, so I won't bother to answering it.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end, hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to review. **

**P.S. sorry it took so long, I've been sick.**

**P.P.S I don't own the House of Anubis, I just own Alexa and the plot.**

**Sincerely,**

**LM**


	4. New Roommate

The next day, everyone was waking up late. At about noon, Alexa, the last person to wake up, was in the dining room. "Good morning." Jerome said as Alexa entered the dining room, he peaked her lips.

"Good morning to you too." she said. "Yesterday was fun." she took a sit at the head of the table, between Nina and Jerome.

"So, what is Jerome doing for you this month?" Amber asked, Amber's beauty only matched by her curiosity.

"I don't know yet." she said and smiled deviously at Jerome. "Opinions?" she turned at the girls.

"Umm…" Nina said. "What about, if you make Jerome be nice to everyone, for a whole day?"

"I could do that." Jerome said.

"What about a week?" Mara challenged.

"I still could do it." he said.

"What if you make him declare that he loves you in front of the whole school?" Amber suggested.

Alexa smiled. "I couldn't do that to him." she said. Jerome took hold of her hand as thanks and he smiled.

"Or," Alffie started. "You could make Jerome admit that he has dreams about you." Jerome looked like he was going to kill Alffie.

"Hmm… I'll think about it." Alexa said and she stood up to go to her room.

Just as Alexa got out of the dinning room and into the kitchen, Trudy came up to her. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Great." Alexa said, she remembered what she had done yesterday.

"Good." Victor said coming out of somewhere. "Now Miss. Venn, your roommate just has arrived." he said.

"Roommate?" Alexa asked confused.

"Yes, the person you are going to be sharing a room with for the rest of the term." Victor answered with his usual frown, which didn't scare Alexa any more.

Alexa had gone up to her room and did a quick clothes change and she raced downstairs, to find a brunette girl with flawless skin waiting in the hallway.

"Hi, welcome to Anubis house. I'm Alexa, and you are?" Alexa said.

"Hi, I'm Roxy. Nice to meet you. Where are the rest of the students?" the new girl said.

"The other students are eating breakfast." Alexa said, Roxy checked her watch. "Umm… there was a school dance yesterday." Alexa informed her.

"Really? And I missed it?" Roxy said.

"Sorry," Alexa said. "Why don't I show you to our room." she lead Roxy up the stairs.

"So we're going to be roommates?" Roxy asked as she climbed the stairs with her suitcase.

"That's what Victor said and it's the only room with a spare bed." Alexa said.

"That guy Victor gives me the creeps." Roxy said with a shiver.

"You'll get used to him." Alexa said.

When Alexa and Roxy got to their room, Roxy put her suitcase in the spare bed by the door. "Wow, the room is really clean." Roxy said.

"Thanks, so why don't I show you to the others downstairs?" Alexa said, then she remembered everyone was in their pajamas. "That is if you don't mind that everyone is wearing their pajamas." Alexa added.

"It's okay, if I'm going to live with them I might as well." Roxy said.

Alexa laughed and lead Roxy downstairs and to the dinning room. When she got to the dinning room, every eye was on her and Roxy.

"Guys, this is my new roommate, Roxy." Alexa said.

"Hi, I'm Amber." Amber introduced herself.

After everyone introduced themselves, Alexa looked at Jerome. He was staring at Roxy, with a dazzled look. Alexa felt jealous, she stared daggers at Jerome.

At a certain point, Roxy went over to Jerome and asked. "Hey Jerome. Do you have a girlfriend? Because a guy like you must have someone." she said with a certain flirtatious voice, that made Alexa want to rip her head off for saying that to her boyfriend. But somehow she restrained herself, she wanted to see how Jerome would react.

Jerome just stared at Roxy even more dazzled. Alexa couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to punch Roxy for flirting with her boyfriend and then she wanted to strangle Jerome for letting Roxy flirt with him. But Alexa did none of the above, she just ran away with tears in her eye. When she ran away, she got everyone's attention.

"Why did she ran away?" Roxy asked.

"Because you just flirted with her boyfriend!" Patricia said, she was ready to go running after Alexa, so did the other girls.

"No, this is kinda my fault too. I'll go after her." Jerome said. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, when he reached Alexa's room, he didn't hear sobbing. Jerome was going to knock, but he was in a hurry to see if Alexa was okay, so he opened his door.

Jerome found Alexa sitting on her bed. "What took you so long?" she asked him.

"Wait, you were waiting for me?" Jerome asked confused.

"Yeah, I was mad at first, but then I remembered that you love me." Alexa said.

"Good." Jerome said.

"It would be best if you didn't let what happened down stairs happened again." she said.

"And why is that?" he asked, he had that amazing smirk in his face.

"Let's see… you've told me every scam and unidentified pranks you have made, so I could get you in big trouble." Alexa said.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked moving closer to her. "You can be so bad." he leaned his face close to her's.

"And don't you forget it." Alexa said pushing him away.

"Really?" he said with a sad tune.

"Really." she said kissing him for about ten seconds. "Now let's tell everybody we are okay." she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her room and towards the stairs.

First thing Alexa heard when she came down stairs was Roxy apologizing. "I'm so sorry, you've been so nice to me and now I-" she was cut off by Alexa.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Alexa said.

"So you're okay?" Nina asked concerned.

"I'm okay." Alexa said

"Now that we are all okay, how about a nice walk outside?" Jerome asked Alexa.

"I'm up for it." she said and they walked towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: As much as I want to say that lived happily ever after, I can't, because you don't know how they have come to this point. But you can find out how in my new story, The Deleted Stories.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


	5. The Deleted Stories, Trilogy

**I know how much you guys hate author notes, instead of being a chapter, but this one I think you'll like. This A/N bring you fabulous news, I have noticed that people love reading my Alexa and Jerome stories, and quiet frankly, I like writing them, so I'm going to be making a new story, and this one will be filled with one-shots of Jerome and Alexa. So join me in my next story, The Deleted Stories (I'll be posting tomorrow, 2/4/11). **

**The one-shots will have pranks wars, some momments that lead to Jerome's and Alexa's relationship, and some other things that will be funny and cute.**

**Hope to hear from you,**

**LM**


End file.
